Weird Case
Jekyll1886: Dr. Weir wore an emerald-green waistcoat this day. He was seated in a chair, waiting to meet with Dr. Lanyon. He had been there for quite some time now. Anticipation had given way to impatience, which in turn had been succeeded by boredom, acceptance, and, finally, a touch of sleepiness. He slouched back in the chair, his head resting against the wall. The scene before him shifted. A lavish parlor, a locked door, and a supremely unpleasant little man. He looked as if he had the world by the tail and thought it owed him a living, to boot. He was kicking a dark but lively bundle of cloth on the floor, cursing all the while. Whatever was under the fabric eventually ceased moaning and moving. The man took a jeweled dagger from elsewhere in the room and unsheathed it. He raised it above his head, ready to plunge the blade into the dark mass to make sure the deed was done. Suddenly, the pile of cloth rose up to reveal an equally small individual, battered but irate; he flung his cloak in the first man's face to obscure his vision, then tackled him against a wall and lay hold of his throat. Lewis started awake. "Oh, for pity's sake, not this again..." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Must've fallen asleep." Yet the scene continued to play out before him. A third man lay gagged and bound in the corner of the room, helplessly watching events unfold. He bore a familial resemblance to Weir, but was perhaps a decade or so older, his hair a lighter shade of brown, his build more substantial. His eyes were a beautiful kelly green. Weir's father or uncle, perhaps. The second man incapacitated the first, then took his time with him, committing all manner of violence and indecencies upon him. Finally, he laid hold of the very knife that'd been intended for him, and put it to the first man's throat. The third man had finally managed to chew through his gag. He locked eyes with the second. "You don't need to do this!" he cried. "I know he's a cad and a fraud and a liar," he acknowledged of the first man, the initial assailant, "but he doesn't deserve this!" "You and I both know that's not true," the second man rebuffed him, boring into him with eyes so dark they seemed to swallow light itself. "He's had this coming for a long, long time." Lewis yawned. "I must be well and fast asleep," he observed. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia was walking down the hall when she heard voices. Frowning, she walked to where she heard them. She noticed the hall around her shift and change until she saw the scene that was unfolding. She frowned hard* Wh...? (is this in a room with a door?) Jekyll1886: Weir noticed her arrival. "How now, I've not seen you before," he remarked, still thinking he was dreaming. "Who might you be? You don't look like my anima." Alicia Ghast: My name's Alicia Ghast. What the heck is this? I was in the Society and now... Jekyll1886: "Well, you appear to be in my dream now, lass. I wonder what you represent..." Alicia Ghast: Dream? Mister, I'm pretty sure this is real life. It's weird, but real... Jekyll1886: He shook his head. "That cannae be possible," he asserted, standing up. "I think I just dozed off, sitting here in--" he broke off as he turned to the chair. It was still there. The door to Lanyon's office was still present as well. Yet the scene unfolding before them was as real as ever. He paused a moment, blinking hard, his mind trying to process both realities, and the fact that they existed simultaneously. "What the bloody hell?" he whispered. Alicia Ghast: Yeah, something is going on here. Jekyll1886: "Well, erm..." he looked a little sheepish. When he next spoke, the Scottish tinge to his accent had faded away into perfectly respectable Oxford English. "If this is real, you have my apologies for not introducing myself properly. Lewis Weir." He looked back at the scene. "And this is wondrous strange." Just then, the second man slit the throat of the first. Lewis's eyes went wide. He turned to Alicia. "Did I mention I don't always have the best dreams?" he said, his palms turned upward in a gesture of apology. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia saw what the man did and covered her eyes* what the heck? Jekyll1886: "I don't really know what's going on, to be honest. You've my sincerest apologies; there was no need for you to witness any of this nightmare," he asserted, stepping between her and the gruesome scene in order to block her view of it. "In point of fact, I'm not even sure how you can." He pinched himself. "No, not asleep. Drat," he observed. Alicia Ghast: Not sure how I can? What do you mean? Jekyll1886: "How you can see this. How this dream is out here in the real world, instead of in my head where it belongs. It makes no sense." Alicia Ghast: I don't know... Jekyll1886: "Nor do I," he agreed helplessly. "But I think we'd better get clear before he turns his attention to us. Nasty piece of work, that one," he stated, indicating the murderer. Alicia Ghast: Really? Who is he? Jekyll1886: "Hyde," he said with a trace of trepidation. "Edward Hyde." At the mention of his name, the murderer snapped his gaze to them, his long black locks impacting his shoulders with the suddenness of the motion. Alicia Ghast: Edward Hyde... *the girl said the name like it was a little familiar* Jekyll1886: "Don't just stand there!" cried Weir, sensing what was about to happen. He grabbed Alicia by the arm and wheeled her around the bend in the hallway. "Run!" He pulled her ahead of him, slingshotting her forward to give her a head start on their pursuer. She lost sight of Lewis around the corner as he let go. Alicia Ghast: *the redhead yelped and stumbled after him, running. She felt him push her and frowned* b-! *she didn't want to leave him behind* Jekyll1886: The hall behind her went dark...and silent. Barely audible, there came the sound of a hitching breath--or was it a strangled gurgle? Then a chill breeze rushed forth, bearing the scent of autumn leaves and decay, of dirt and moisture and the iron tang of blood. Alicia Ghast: M-Mister Lewis...? *she started to walk back to find him* Jekyll1886: The hall around her began to dim as well. The wind picked up till it was almost gale-force, the cold stinging her cheeks and seeping into the very marrow of her bones. The sickening smell of death hit her in the face. Alicia Ghast: *she winced and covered her face, trying to go back for Lewis* Jekyll1886: The breeze went still. The lights came on. The air was perfectly normal. "There you are," came a rough whisper from just behind her. Alicia Ghast: *she cried out and almost fell over* Jekyll1886: "Whoa! Easy there," said Lewis. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "I think it's alright now." Alicia Ghast: *she sighed* you scared me! Jekyll1886: He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "To be honest," he admitted, bringing his palm to the nape of his neck as he looked down and away, "I was a bit worried myself." Alicia Ghast: I was really worried when I didn't see you... Jekyll1886: "That's kind of you," he said, as if flattered by but a little unused to the fact that someone actually gave a damn what happened to him. Changing the subject, he asked, "Have you ever run into a Hyde before?" Remembering his affable meeting with Elaina, he clarified: "A bad one, I mean?" Alicia Ghast: *the redhead nodded, looking down* two, actually... Jekyll1886: "Do you--do you feel up to talking about it?" he found the courage to ask her. "Maybe in the kitchen, over a nice cup of tea?" he offered. Alicia Ghast: *she looked down* I guess I could... Jekyll1886: "Only if you feel comfortable with it," he reassured. "But I still think I'll make some tea, yes? Calms the nerves. Heaven knows we could use it." Alicia Ghast: Yeah... okay... Jekyll1886: Alicia and Lewis went to the kitchen and had some soothing tea to settle their nerves after their ordeal. Once they'd had enough to calm themselves a bit, Lewis broached the question: "Do you...feel okay to talk, Alicia?" Alicia Ghast: I... I guess so. *she sighed and forced mass of curly red hair into a ponytail* so, I know Hela Hyde and Elise Hyde, but... I'm not from around here. I know... different versions of them. Jekyll1886: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not from around here, either," he confided. "The Hyde we saw back there was the one from my world--Henry Jekyll's inner demon. Who are Hela and Elise Hyde, and are there versions of them here in addition to your homeland?" he asked. Alicia Ghast: I don't know how different they are from here, but they did this, *she turned her head to show him the scar on her left cheek* and this. *she lifted her sleeves and showed him the hundreds, no, thousands of scars on her arms* Jekyll1886: "Hoh my word," he breathed softly, taking in the extent of the damage. "You poor dear thing." He poured her more tea. "Know them well, did you? I've found it's often those closest to a Hyde--let alone two of them--who get hurt the worst." Alicia Ghast: *she nodded, looking down* Jekyll1886: "My sympathies. And my gratitude, for your willingness to discuss such a painful subject. It shows great courage. And it's for a good cause. It is my hope that, through a deeper understanding of how and why Hydes behave as they do, my studies can shed light on a better path, and alleviate future suffering. Anything you could tell me about them or their 'Jekylls' would be most helpful." Alicia Ghast: Well, Helen and Elaina are their Jekyll's. They both hate themselves... a lot... Jekyll1886: "I see," he noted, nodding. "Do they hate themselves to the point of depression, by any chance?" Alicia Ghast: *she nodded slowly* Jekyll1886: "Mm," he nodded to himself. "That does fit the pattern," he asserted, gazing at Alicia. "And--I'm sorry to have to ask you this next part; it's a bit indelicate, but...when they commit violence as 'Hydes'...is there any particular preceding event, any preferred target, any usual way the hatred manifests?" Alicia Ghast: Usually they get mad or bored... I'm Hela's, er... favorite target. I usually make her mad, especially now that... Jekyll1886: "Take your time," he reassured. Alicia Ghast: Uh, now that my fiancé is stronger than her. he won't let her hurt me... Jekyll1886: "I see. What was your relationship with Helen previous to her initial development of 'Hela'?" Alicia Ghast: There wasn't one... I met Hela before I met Helen, actually. Jekyll1886: "Interesting. Do you have any idea why Hela seems to have singled you out so? Anything about you, or about her, that stands out?" Alicia Ghast: I'm... really scared of her... she terrifies me... I make her mad sometimes, she hates me a lot... Jekyll1886: "And does she savor that fear? I see nothing in you personally to hate, Alicia, but Hydes are a breed apart. What exactly does Hela grow angry about?" Alicia Ghast: She really likes seeing my fear. *she pauses, thinking of a moment that she made Hela mad to tell as an example* Well... um... my Hyde, she's... something. She has a tendency to make people, specifically Hela, very mad, then she changes into me... and I get beat up. She called Hela weak once and I got stabbed... Jekyll1886: "Oh," he stated, theretofore unaware Alicia even had a Hyde of her own. But he recovered quickly. "I hope I haven't caused you any offense," he apologized. "Still, it's noteworthy that the mere suggestion of weakness precipitated such an extreme reaction in Hela. Would you say Helen might feel weak or ineffectual in her day-to-day life?" Alicia Ghast: Maybe... she feels like it's her fault and she can't do anything to help* Jekyll1886: "Ah," he said, nodding. "I see. I think I know at least the outline of the overall pattern of the problem now. Perhaps you could help me fill in the details. Pardon my asking, but has Hela killed anyone yet--I mean, killed anyone?" he corrected himself, not wanting to suggest murder was an inevitable eventuality. Alicia Ghast: Oh, a ton of people... Jekyll1886: "And is there any pattern to the killings?" he asked without a whiff of surprise. "Any particular type of victim or method of murder?" Alicia Ghast: Um... usually it's rich people or... people who look lost, and they torture them to death... Jekyll1886: "So...a target of class or opportunity, and a slow, painful death. Are your Helen and Elaina typically very nice individuals, when they're not in the grip of their Hydes?" Alicia Ghast: Mhm... they're really nice people... Jekyll1886: "I thought as much," he concurred. "That's actually rather typical. You know the saying: 'The brighter the photo, the darker the negative.'" He looked up and to the side, his gaze wistful and far-away, his eyes half-lidded. After a moment, he gave a sigh and came back to the present. "On that note," he said, turning his attention back to Alicia, "I must admit to some curiosity regarding your own Hyde." Alicia Ghast: Mine? *she scowled* she's awful, she's a liar! She even lied to me! Jekyll1886: "Really?" he asked, raising a brow in surprise at her last assertion. "Do you share memory in common, or no? And are you yourself typically a very honest person?" Alicia Ghast: I try to be. She lied to me, told me she would protect me... Jekyll1886: "You do have an honest way about you," he agreed. "So, I take it that you either do not share memory in common or that your Hyde--pardon me, I don't know her name--and you have been physically separated from one another, else she wouldn't have been able to deceive you." Alicia Ghast: I just... trusted her, and didn't look at her memories... her name's Alexia Jekyll1886: "Ah," he said, understanding. "From what--or whom--did she promise to protect you?" Alicia Ghast: Hela... Jekyll1886: "Thought as much. Listen, there's something I'd feel remiss if I didn't tell you...but I don't know if you necessarily want to hear it." Alicia Ghast: *she frowned* what is it...? Jekyll1886: "The thing about Hydes--at least, every Hyde I've ever encountered--is that they often try to tell you something about yourself, something that may need addressing, something you might never have become aware of otherwise, even if the manner in which they do so is a bit twisted. If Alexia is lying to you, failing to protect you...maybe she's telling you you need to work harder to protect yourself--even if that entails stretching the truth a little--so other people don't take advantage of you. Do other people take advantage of you, Alicia?" he asked, a kindly light in his concerned eyes. Alicia Ghast: *she winced and looked down, hugging herself. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out* Jekyll1886: He waited patiently. She could take all the time she needed. Alicia Ghast: M-maybe... Jekyll1886: "And do you wish they wouldn't?" Alicia Ghast: ... yes... Jekyll1886: "Will you allow me to assist you in that?" he suggested. "Self-work is ultimately up to the individual, but it never hurts to have a little guidance." Alicia Ghast: I don't think I understand what you mean...? Jekyll1886: "Oh, simply that I could help teach you how to be a little more assertive, how to set boundaries, if you like. It would be a step toward better integration of the different facets of your self, toward self-actualization, and would likely save you from additional heartache down the road. But only if you want me to." Alicia Ghast: Oh, um... well, it wouldn't help... Jekyll1886: "No? Hm. You must be in a dire situation indeed..." Alicia Ghast: Yeah... Jekyll1886: "So sorry to hear that. What seems to be the nature of the trouble?" Alicia Ghast: My... my fiancé... Jekyll1886: "Yes?..." Alicia Ghast: He's, uh... he's a problem... *she sighed* all he does is stress me out... and he hurts me... if I try to tell him to leave me alone, he gets really mad... Jekyll1886: "Oh dear," said Lewis. "Are you afraid he might do something to you if you leave him--that is, assuming you want to leave him?" he asked gently. Alicia Ghast: Believe me, I know he will. I've tried... it didn't work... Jekyll1886: "That's regrettable." He paused, a thought occurring to him "Does he know where you are now?" Alicia Ghast: No... he's probably mad... Jekyll1886: "Will he find you eventually, do you think? And what is he likely to do if he does?" Alicia Ghast: He might... and he'll probably... *shuts her eyes* hurt me, a lot... Jekyll1886: "Perhaps you'll be safe in the Society, though. Exactly how...formidable an individual is he, by the way?" Alicia Ghast: He, um... he's a lot taller than me... and he's a vampire, so that's... something... Jekyll1886: "A...erm...vampire... You don't say." Lewis swallowed nervously. "Can't say I'd know what to do with a vampire. Does sunlight limit him? And is he taller than I am?" he asked. Alicia Ghast: I think... he's shorter than you. Sunlight only kills them after a few hours. The thing is, I can't kill or leave him... because... we have kids, a-and I don't know how to raise vampires... Jekyll1886: "My, I wasn't even aware vampires could have--but then, I wasn't aware of them at all, to be honest," he interrupted himself. "And the children are vampires also? How are they coping with that? For that matter, how are you? I'm sure it must be difficult." Alicia Ghast: They're half vampire. It's really hard... Maxi, the boy, is pretty sweet, but Des can be a nightmare... she's... Jekyll1886: "She's...?" Alicia Ghast: She's very proud to have vampire powers and uses them to her advantage. She steals cookies and does bad things... and Ayato encourages her... *sighs* Jekyll1886: "'Ayato'... Is that your fiance?" Alicia Ghast: Yessir, sorry. Jekyll1886: "No need to apologize," he reassured. "So...Des is proud of her powers. I suppose there's nothing wrong with taking pride in oneself. But if she's using them to get away with things, and her father is not only letting her but actively undermining you, her mother... That doesn't bode well. Let me ask you honestly: If there were a way to be with your children and not have to be around Ayato--a way for all of you to be free of him--would you take it?" Alicia Ghast: Absolutely. Immediately. Jekyll1886: "Even if it meant his demise?" Alicia Ghast: I... maybe... Jekyll1886: "Well, he has to sleep sometime," he quipped. Alicia Ghast: Maybe... Jekyll1886: "Does he sleep or no?" he asked simply. Alicia Ghast: Only when I do... vampires are really cold, he likes my warmth... Jekyll1886: "I see. Is he a deep sleeper or a light one?" Alicia Ghast: Um... a deep one... Jekyll1886: "Well, that's handy..." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow as if to suggest a plan. A small smile curled the left corner of his lips. Alicia Ghast: What...? Jekyll1886: "How much do you care about yourself, Alicia? More to the point, how much do you care about your children? Would you do anything to keep them safe, to make sure they grow up well?" Alicia Ghast: A-absolutely! Jekyll1886: "Then I think you know what you...or someone you trust...have to do. Particularly if the law cannot protect the three of you from him." Alicia Ghast: I can't kill him! I don't know how to raise these kids, he... He's the only one who knows what the twins need, I can't leave him! Jekyll1886: "He's the only vampire in the world? That I find hard to believe. Why, I've heard there's even a man here at the Society--name of Beauchamp--who's a vampire. If he's a decent enough fellow to stay under this roof and not bother anyone, surely he might be of some help. Have you ever approached him?" Alicia Ghast: No... but, you don't understand, I can't...! Jekyll1886: "Are you...under some sort of compulsion or command not to? I admit I've never met a vampire in the flesh, but I've read the folklore, the literature. Is that what binds you?" Alicia Ghast: N-no, I... I just... Why do you think he's my fiancé? I love him, I can't...! Jekyll1886: "What do you love about him? He apparently must have some good qualities, to merit such affection and loyalty." He smiled, his expression softening. Alicia Ghast: He... he loves me. I know he does... he said he does... he cares about me, and protects me from Hela and Elise... Jekyll1886: "Is his definition of 'love' the same as yours?" he asked, honestly unsure of the answer. Alicia Ghast: I... I don't know, I think so... he's really mean sometimes, but... he had a hard life, it's not his fault... he was taught to keep his feelings hidden! Jekyll1886: "Well, if he's a genuinely good person underneath--and if you see him making measurable efforts to improve himself and be better for you--then I suppose I can't fault you...or him. He is making such efforts, I hope?" Alicia Ghast: He... I... I don't know. Jekyll1886: "Then the question you need to ask yourself, Alicia, is: Am I happy with things as they are right now? Am I willing to live this way for the rest of my life, if this is as good as it gets? Assuming it doesn't grow worse, of course," he reflected. "A man does put on his best face when he's courting, after all. Once the deal is sealed...well, let's just leave that alone for now. No need to worry you. Surely you and the children will be just...fine," he tried to reassure, not doing a very good job of it. Alicia Ghast: *she covered her head, stressed out* I d-don't like to th-think about this... I c-can't do anything about it... Jekyll1886: "That's where you're wrong, my dear," he soothed. "You've several avenues to explore; why, we've mentioned some of them already. Just because your efforts failed before doesn't mean they will again. You seem a smart girl; I'm sure you've learned something from each mistake, each trial run. You already know what doesn't work. That just makes you more likely to find an approach that does, to succeed the next time. If you know what you want. What do you want, Alicia--for yourself, your life, your children?" Alicia Ghast: I want... I want to be able to raise them to be good people, and I want a painless life and relationship... Jekyll1886: "And do you think you'll be able to do and have all that if you stay with Ayato--'yes' or 'no'?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper. Alicia Ghast: I... if he wasn't so...! Not the way he is now... Jekyll1886: "Is he likely to change? Be honest." Alicia Ghast: I... don't think so... Jekyll1886: "Then there's your answer," he stated. He regarded her with compassion. "It can be hard, I know, letting go of some dreams...accepting the unpleasant truth. But it will free you," he encouraged. Oh, Alicia, he thought, you are so much stronger than you know... Alicia Ghast: I... okay... Jekyll1886: "I know it's a lot to deal with," he acknowledged. "Just...have some tea. Sleep on it," he advised. Alicia Ghast: Alrighty... I can try... Jekyll1886: "Excellent. I think you'll find problems feel a bit less daunting after a good night's sleep." Alicia Ghast: Okay... but... I can't exactly... sleep well. Jekyll1886: "Oh? That's a pity. Any particular reason?" Alicia Ghast: I don't know, I just don't sleep. Jekyll1886: "Hm. Perhaps you should try some chamomile tea." Alicia Ghast: Mmm... maybe... Jekyll1886: "It can be quite--" He stopped short at the sound of angry voices emanating from elsewhere in the Society. There were high-pitched, childish jeers and taunts. Groans of agony. The occasional scream. It seemed not all lodgers had been as lucky as Lewis and Alicia when it came to dealing with their own hellish dreams. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia jumped, startled by the noises* oh... Jekyll1886: "What in Hell's name...." he whispered (more to himself than to Alicia), looking over his shoulder. Whatever was going on, it didn't show any signs of ebbing. Turning back to her, "I supposed no one's figured out what's going on," he ventured with a note of trepidation. "Or how to fix it....judging by the sound of things." He gave an involuntary shiver. Alicia Ghast: Yeah... Uh...*Alicia noticed the walls around them starting to change. It shifted into a bakery, a small room with a few tables and chairs and a counter with baked goods on display. The young woman's eyes widened, and she looked around.* Jekyll1886: "Hup!--this isn't mine," observed Lewis with a jolt. "Yours, I take it?" Alicia Ghast: *the woman nodded as a man came through the door in the back of the room, leaning in the doorway to reveal a living room on the other side of the wall. The man looked around 18, with red hair and green eyes.* Hey, Alicia! Where are you? I'm hungry! ''*Alicia winced, unsure if she was supposed to answer, or if a past version of herself would show up* '''Jekyll1886:' "Is that...your fiance?" asked Lewis. He certainly hadn't expected a vampire to look like that. Alicia Ghast: *she nodded slowly* *Alicia, looking much less tired, stood up from behind the counter* of course, love. I'll make you a sandwich right now! *the vampire huffed, walking over to her* you better. Jekyll1886: "......... Vampires...eat...sandwiches?" Weir asked, thoroughly confused. Alicia Ghast: Well, he... yeah, he eats sometimes... *The young woman got together a sandwich for him as quickly as possible, handing it to him. He took a bite out of it, looking unsatisfied, but ate it. Worry filled the woman's eyes.* is it not good...? Jekyll1886: "Is he able to garner any actual nourishment from...food?" He'd thought a vampire would have to drink blood, not be able to eat taquitos! Alicia Ghast: I... don't actually know. I think he just likes how it tastes sometimes. *Ayato shrugged, making it look like he was pretending it wasn't a big deal when it was, but it obviously wasn't. Alicia, being naive, believed his lies* I can make you another... Jekyll1886: "Ah. I see..." Bit of a waste of resources, then, he thought. He brought his focus back to the scene presenting itself. Alicia Ghast: *despite Ayato's "insisting" it was fine, she made him another anyways. Once again, he looked dissatisfied, but ate sandwich. Alicia almost seemed to deflate. She was obviously trying really hard* Jekyll1886: "Oh, dear," pronounced Weir. "Does he often manipulate you thus?" Alicia Ghast: *she nodded, hugging herself* *she continued to try to make him happy, but nothing appeared to work.* Jekyll1886: "Has it occurred to you that he might be controlling you in order to make himself feel more in control of his own life?" Alicia Ghast: I... I don't know... Jekyll1886: "By making his happiness a moving target, he's able to keep you dancing to catch up with it. It's a no-win game. For you, anyway." Alicia Ghast: O-oh... yeah... *she looked down* Jekyll1886: Lewis sighed, and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you, love. But it's...necessary. You know that, right?" Alicia Ghast: Wh... what's necessary...? Jekyll1886: "To shine a light on this...dynamic the two of you have going." He gestured to the unhappy scene, shaking his head. "It can't be good for you." Alicia Ghast: Yeah... I... I still can't leave him, the twins... *the scene around them shifted. Alicia was sitting on the couch, looking much more tired. Two twins, a boy and girl, about 2 years old, chased each other around the couch* Jekyll1886: Lewis watched the scene unfold, mulling over what Alicia had said. Alicia Ghast: *Ayato was nowhere to be seen, but Elaina, Helen, and a tall young woman with black hair with a silver streak in her hair were there. The little girl started to run faster than Lewis could see, and the little boy whimpered.* Des, you know I don't like to flit! That's not fair! *the two started to argue, and Alicia tried to get them to stop, starting to talk to Des about being fair, but the toddler flit away, and the little boy started to complain of being thirsty.* Jekyll1886: "What's Des's currency?" Lewis asked. Alicia Ghast: Her currency...? *Alicia sighed* I can't... I can't get you a drink right now, Maxi. I'm sorry, you'll have to wait... Jekyll1886: "Ah, right, sorry. Bit of jargon," Lewis apologized, realizing he'd mixed in terminology inappropriate to the times. "It's a shorthand way of saying 'what motivates a child'--it's different for everyone. Some children have a favorite toy they don't want taken away. Some literally like currency, being motivated by money or its lack. Some like prestige or privileges, or going out to a special place. Some live or die by their parents' approval or disapproval. That sort of thing. The question is: What is Des's 'currency'? Because until you figure that out, she'll continue to run circles," he gestured to the dizzying scene, "around the both of you. Notice how she's also preventing Maxi from getting his needs met. Perhaps attention is her currency...if we're lucky." He paused. "If we're unlucky, it's control...just like her father. Children do model behavior, particularly of their parents. If she sees you as the weaker one, perhaps she's decided she never wants to be that. So she models her father accordingly." Alicia Ghast: I... I don't know, she... Jekyll1886: Lewis could see how upsetting these vignettes were to the poor dear. Reflecting that she'd been through enough unpleasantness for one day, he pondered how to put an end to them. Thinking back to what had worked on his own nightmare scenario, he wondered if a similar tactic might not undo Alicia's. "Have you...seen enough?" he asked. Alicia Ghast: *she nodded, shutting her eyes. It looked like a normal scene, a mother with difficult children, but it was really hard for her to live through that time.* Jekyll1886: "Very well. I'm going to try something, but I don't know if it'll meet with success. Brace yourself. I'll begin whenever you're ready." Alicia Ghast: O-okay... what is it...? Jekyll1886: "When we were running earlier from the Hyde phantasm, and he was almost upon me, I thought to myself, 'How does one end a dream?' and realized there were only two ways: 1) wake up, which benefited us nothing since we were already conscious, or 2) die. Death stops all dreams cold. Since we were fleeing a nightmare-memory, I prayed the memory of death would be enough to suffice. And it was." Alicia Ghast: What...? What do you mean? Jekyll1886: "I simply recalled a time when all dreams ceased for me. Surely you've heard of a near-death experience? I channeled that memory, focused only on it, on the sheer nothingness it represented, to neutralize the other nightmare by virtue of negation. A memory of nothing fought a memory of something, and won. You can't fight nothing, after all." Alicia Ghast: Oh... So I just think of a near death experience? What if it shows up around here, replaces this memory? Jekyll1886: "I didn't know you'd had one. I was assuming I'd simply think of my own, as an experiment to see whether I can banish anyone else's nightmares or am limited to power over only my own. I've technically 'died' several times--exploring the vicissitudes of transcendental metaphysics is not without its perils--and the process has become rather routine, not at all distressing anymore. Whereas, if your near-death experience is tied up with negative emotion, there's a good chance we'd merely be substituting one nightmare for another." Alicia Ghast: Oh, that makes sense. *she pulled out her ponytail, playing with the rubber band.* that wouldn't be good. Hopefully it'll work... Jekyll1886: "I hope so. In theory, it should. Are you ready?" Alicia Ghast: Sure... Jekyll1886: "Very good. Then I'll begin." He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, centering himself. He let his mind go to that too-familiar place, the ebbing and end of all worries, all thoughts, all things. He let himself feel the inner warmth slowly fade away to cool nothingness, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, as light and life and vision dimmed to enveloping darkness. Around them, the air took on a chill, the warm glow of the kitchen gradually extinguished. The lights went down on Alicia's unhappy memory as if on a scene from a play. Sound muffled, then faded away entirely. All was still. It was impossible to tell how much time passed in that hushed heart of darkness. Finally, however, the lights flickered back to life, revealing Lewis, Alicia, and...nothing but a normal kitchen, perfectly mundane. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia sat back, watching the walls change. She sighed with relief, pulling her hair out of the ponytail* Jekyll1886: Lewis opened his eyes, coming back to reality. "Hah," he said, a grin spreading on his face as he beheld their surroundings. "It worked!" Alicia Ghast: It did! *she smiled* thank goodness... Jekyll1886: "To be honest, I wasn't entirely certain it would," he admitted. But before he could continue, sounds of distress reached them from other parts of the building. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me," Weir quipped. "Will you be alright here? The dreams shouldn't come back, I don't think." Alicia Ghast: I'll be fine! Jekyll1886: "Excellent. Farewell, Alicia. Wish me luck." Alicia Ghast: Good luck! You won't need it, though! You're awesome! Jekyll1886: "You're too kind," he said, flattered, as he made his way out the door. Though glad to have a potentially workable solution to the dream-problem, he knew it would do only so much if no one understood why the phenomenon had happened in the first place. It's one thing to ameliorate the symptoms, but quite another to prevent the disease from recurring, he reflected. Someone had to get to the bottom of this. To that end, he headed to the library. Obtained From Nightmare, or Reality? Nightmare, or Reality cont. Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality?